Exchange Students
by EdwardsOwnPersonalStalker
Summary: Two exchange students from Japan come and wreak havoc at Fork's high school. How many mind readers are there? Why does Yurika have a can opener in her pocket? Will Edward and Bella find out that there is a book about them? NO FLAMES. R  R please!
1. Enter!

**  
**

**One day, Bella and Edward walked into science class, taught by their favorite teacher, Mr. Warren.**

**They learned they were in the same class as two exchange students from Japan, Yurika and Luna.**

**Yurika was unaware that Luna was there, until Luna jumped up and screamed "EURIKA!"**

**Then she was so insulted, she asked Luna how she got there**

**Luna replied "Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other…" **

**"****NOT THAT WAY" Yurika responded, disgusted. Luna explained that her family had moved a few days after Yurika's. Then the two girls hugged.**

**"..." was the main response from the class.**

**"They were best friends back in Japan," Edward explained to Bella, reading the girls' thoughts.**

**That was when Yurika caught sight of Edward, strolled up to him and exclaimed "OMC I LOVE U!!!" and hugged him.**

**Luna looked confused for a moment, until she realized who Yurika was hugging, then she went up to Edward and said "OH MY CARLISLE!!! YOU'RE EDWARD!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" and hugged him, too. Bella was very, very mad.**

**Edward said simply "How do you know me?"  
Yurika and Luna relied in harmony, "They wrote a book about you."  
Then, Yurika went over to Bella and said simply, "I'm sorry about your numerous mental breakdowns." Then returned to her seat with Luna. Edward and Bella were very, very confused. **

**"They have a book about me?" **

**"I DONT HAVE NUMEROUS MENTAL BREAKDOWNS"**

**Luna said to Bella, "Well, maybe not yet, but when you do, don't worry, it will all work out. Eventually."**

**Mr. Warren said "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, get to your seats. Today we will be discussing Viscosity." After a very long and boring lecture, Yurika raised her hand. "Are vampires Viscous?" "Ummm...I guess." Yurika then looked over at Edward and thought to him 'You're very viscous.' 'HOW DOES SHE KNOW?' **

**'Because I'm a mind-reader too!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!'**

**Luna then interceded on their conversation, 'Guys, I hate to interrupt, but we should be paying attention, especially, you, Yurika, your grades can't afford to get any worse. And, Edward before you ask, I am a mind reader, too.' Edward was, at this point, very confused, and made a mental note to talk to Alice at lunch, next period.**

**Yurika glared at Luna for her rude comment and then proceeded to hum Sexyback by Justin Timberlake under her breath.**

**Luna shook her head, and started humming Golden Sky, by Smile.dk. **

**Yurika then joined in, attempting to get Justin Timberlake to stop his mind control over her.**

**Then Bella asked Edward, "What are they humming? It sounds like a good song."**

**Then the bell rang, and the two girls exited the classroom. When Edward and Bella got to the lunchroom, they were already there, Yurika eating waffles and ice tea, Luna was eating**

**pizza, an apple, and a coke. When Edward started talking to Alice, Bella went over to sit with Luna and Yurika, soon, the three were best friends and decided to go to a movie that weekend.**

**"So there's really a book about Edward?" Bella asked.  
"Actually, you are all in there. YOU'RE FAMOUS!!" Yurika replied. Luna whacked her over the back of the head.**

**"Sorry, she ... spazzes sometimes. School makes her spazz." As if on queue, Mike walked in, and after waving at Bella, and probably thinking something about her breaking up with Edward for him, Yurika walked up to him and kicked him in a very uncomfortable place. "YOU JERK!!" she exclaimed, and then went to her next class. As for the talk with Alice...**

**She didn't have a clue what was going on either, so Edward decided to join Bella and Luna over at their table to see what was happening.**

**"Hi, I'm Alice." Yurika then returned. And asked Alice if they could skip school to go shopping with Luna. That distracted her. They all squealed and went to go shop.**


	2. Shopping and Jake's House

CHAPTER 2

**(A/N Sorry it took so long to put up, School+My laziness equals No Chapters :[ )**

**(B/N: Yay! Chapter 2!!!! )**

Disclaimer: let's see…Yurika belongs to/is Al Al, Luna belongs to/is Nat, and we own nothing else…I think…w'ever, just read the chapter!

Edward and Bella came too, but only because they were so curious about who these girls were. While Yurika and Alice were trying on clothes, Edward and Bella were talking to Luna.

"How do you know so much about us?" Edward asked.

"I told you," Luna answered simply, "You're in a book."

"Who wrote a book about us?" Bella demanded.

Luna sighed. "Look, I can't tell you too much, you already know too much, just by knowing that you're in a book," then she mumbled something about Yurika's stupidity as she searched through the clothes racks.

Yurika threw a can opener at her friend's head (she always had one on her). Luna easily dodged it (them being vampires if you didn't already know). Then Yurika asked "Where do babies come from?"

"..."

"Well, erm, maybe you should ask Carlisle." **(B/N who is saying that?) (A/N idk…)**

"Ok!" Yurika left to go find Carlisle while humming Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

Edward and Bella stared at Luna. "What?" she asked. "It's not my fault she's so insane, though being around me probably didn't help..."

A few moments later, Yurika returned with a disgusted look on her face. "I found out where babies come from." She said, still disgusted.

Everyone just laughed.

A little while later while Alice was yelling at Edward for not getting her a Porsche, Luna and Bella were talking and Yurika was trying on clothes.

"Hey Bella, do you wan to go see Jake?" Luna asked.

"Yes, but Edward won't let me." Bella sighed.

"We can work around that." She answered simply. "Yurika, plan Alpha." **(B/N: alpha wolf, get it?)** **(A/N No…)**

Yurika jumped out of the dressing room dressed like a super hero. "I'm on it!!"

Then Yurika and Luna picked up Bella and started to run to La Push, leaving cardboard cutouts of them and Bella behind. **(A/N: YAY! CARDBOARD!!) (B/N: umm…Alison? I think it may be time to go back to the happy white padded room with the happy people in the happy white coats…)** **(A/N NEVER!!!)**

"Wait, you guys are vampires!! Jake will kill you!!" Bella shrieked.

"Yes, but we can hide that. If you remember **(A/N: I don't o.O)** Edward and Alice didn't know until we told them." **(A/N oh.)** Luna pointed out as they ran to La Push.

**(B/N: END CHAPTER 2! Yay!!! )**

Review!!

**(A/N DITTO!!) **


	3. More fun with Jake and Confusion

B/N: yay! Chapter 3!!!!!

CHAPTER 3

When they arrived, Yurika walked up to the door and knocked. When a very tall Jacob Black answered, Yurika said "Hi!" and then whipped him with her long hair. **(A/N: My current life's goal o.O)**

"OW! What was that for??!?" Jacob demanded, rubbing his cheek that was turning red from Yurika's Pantene Pro-V hair. "By the way, your hair smells good."

"Why thank you. I stole the shampoo from Bella." **(A/N: true story) (B/N: o, yeah, she wants that back)**

"So THAT'S where it went!!!" Bella exclaimed before Jacob wrapped her in a bear hug.

"It's good to have you back Bella." He said.

"Jake-can't-breathe!!!" Bella gasped.

He dropped her. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "So how did you get here anyway?"

"Yurika**(A/N: YAY ME!!!!)** and Luna **(B/N: YAY ME!!!!) **helped me."

"You're very welcome, we'll be going now." Luna said, turning to leave.

"WAIT!!" Bella cried. **(A/N: Yes?) (B/N: STOP INTERRUPTING!!!) (A/N NEVER!!!!)  
**

"What?" Yurika asked. "I want to leave, this werewolf smells REALLY bad." **(A/N: Yurika, you idiot!!! **_**What? It's not my fault!! **_**Yes, it is!!!)**

Luna slapped the back of Yurika's head. "You idiot!!"

"Well, he does smell!!!" Yurika defended. Luna slapped her again.

Realization bloomed on Jake's face **(A/N: Like a flower!!!!! Jake is a pretty flower!!!) (B/N: OMC! I can TOTALLY picture that!!!) (A/N HAHAHAHA JAKE IS A PRETTY FLOWER!!!) **

"OMG!!! YOU TWO ARE VAMPIRES!!!!"

"I think you mean OMC." Yurika Retorted.

Luna grabbed Yurika and they ran back to Forks (except Bella – she was technically carried) to an arguing Edward and Alice who hadn't noticed they had gone until they came back smelling like werewolves and Cardboard cutouts.

But Edward and Alice didn't notice because they were still arguing. Luna realized that Bella was understandably upset, so she picked her up and ran back to Jake. When Jake opened the door , she used her **(A/N: SICK[in a good way NOT NASTY )** **(B/N: **_**That's SICK NASTY to you!!!! **_**Calm yourself Luna! **_**Never!!!!!) **_mind control powers to make him forget that they were vampires, but for some reason, it didn't work for Yurika. **(A/N: WHAT?!? WHY NOT?!?) (B/N: cuz I felt like it…. **_**No, it's cuz I'm more special!!!)**_** (A/N Why me?!?!?!!?)**

Just then, Yurika strolled up as if on queue. "OMG!!! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!!!" Jake yelled.

"OmC" Yurika corrected, trying to understand why he couldn't comprehend the simple term.

Jake said "What's omc?"

Luna replied "Don't ask it will only make things more confuzzling."

"And befuddling" replied Yurika.

"And befuzzling" retorted Luna.

"Confuddling" said Yurika

"Puddling" said Luna. They probably would have gone on forever if Jake hadn't interrupted them.

"I'm CONFUSED!!" Jake yelled.

Yurika and Luna whispered for a moment.

"Jake wins." They declared.

Yurika and Luna left then (somehow by winning the contest he didn't know he was in, Jake had forgotten that Yurika was a vampire), keeping a watch on Bella until they heard Edward threatening them in their thoughts. They more or less pried Bella away from Jacob and went back to Forks to prepare to face an angry Edward.

B/N: YAY!!! Eddiekins is mad!!! Now, he's going to killl me for calling him that…oh, well. REVIEW!!!!!!

A/N: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!? IF EDWARD DOESN'T KILL YOU FIRST I'LL HAVE TO DO IT FOR CALLING HIM THAT!!! Review or I'll have Ray Ray hunt you down and scare you (she's good at that)


	4. Edward's Mental Breakdown

Chapter 4

**B/N: yay!!!**

**A/N: If you like Zac Efron, don't read this! **

When they got back, Eddyweddykins **(B/N: teehee! He's gonna kill me for calling him that! XD)**** (A/N: Grrr!)** was freaking out. He was completely spazzing, his eyes were wild and he was practically pulling out his hair. **(A/N: disturbing image)****(B/N: I agree)** Luna and Yurika laughed, while Bella looked very concerned.

"Edward, chillax!" Luna said.

Alice decided to send Edward to a mental institution, the exact same one that she had gone to. Edward rebelled though **(A/N coughmoodyteenagercough)****(B/N: so true) **and ran away, basically kidnapping Bella so that he wouldn't be alone.

Alice was really mad that she was the only one of the Cullens that ever had to endure a mental health asylum (even if she couldn't exactly remember it) so she chased after him with Luna and Yurika following behind because they were bored.

After chasing after Edward (and technically Bella, too) for almost an hour, Edward calmed down and bribed Alice not to send him to an asylum by buying her a yellow Porsche. **(B/N: what? I want a yellow Porsche! Not cool!)** **(A/N I want a Yellow Punch Buggy)**

Then Luna and Yurika realized that they were getting gypped, so they threatened Edward with an asylum until he bought them sports cars that were better than Alice's new Porsche, which made Alice very mad... **(A/N: not my fault)** **(B/N: MY FAULT!)**

So Edward trashed Yurika and Luna's cars but they didn't know that it was him, they thought it was Zac Efron so they went to hunt him down.

Because they had started an Anti-Zac Efron Club, they figured that he had found out about it and trashed their cars. So they went to Hollywood and held up signs saying "Zac Efron is UGLY!" and "I HATE Zac Efron!" and "Zac Efron has CATERPILLAR EYEBROWS!" **(A/N My personal Dream)** When Zac Efron saw this, he started having a mental breakdown. **(B/N: haha!!)** **(A/N YAY!!!)**

When Yurika and Luna were done laughing at Zac Efron's mental breakdown, they put a tape of it on YouTube. **(B/N: YAY YOUTUBE!!!)**

Zac Efron then had to go into hiding because his mental breakdown got over a billion hits on YouTube and no one would hire him anymore. **(A/N: YAY! SERVES YOU RIGHT!!) ****(B/N: OOOOHHHH!!! IN HIS FACE!!!!!)**Yurika and Luna decided to celebrate by throwing a "YAY! ZAC EFRON WENT INTO HIDING AND WE DON'T HAVE TO SEE HIM ANYMORE! YAY!" party.

Because the Cullens (and Bella) also hated Zac Efron, they decided that the party would be thrown at the Cullen's. They planned the party and invited everyone (literally, everyone in the entire world). And waited excitedly for someone to come so that the party could start.

**B/N: YAY! Up next: THE PARTY!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!! Now REVIEW!!!! Or you will never see it!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUHHHH!!!!!**

**A/N REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Authors NoteSorry Everyone!

**A/N**

**I'm sorry everyone, but due to a combination of school, homework, holidays, and the fact that Yurika and Luna have decided to go on hiatus to Hawaii, Japan, China, Venus, Pluto, the moon, the sun (the dumb one), and, well, everywhere else you can think of, Me and My beta, When Night Calls, have decided to put this story on hiatus for awhile. But, we have plans for the next chapter! Yurika and Luna shall be introduced to their other halves!!**

**Sincerely,**

**Mikuru Kojima**

**PS- We have received postcards from Yurika and Luna! Yurika's is as follows:**

_Dear Mikuru,_

_I have seen the most hottest guy ever here, in Hawaii!! He doesn't quite seem to get the point though, and so I have been stalking him. While in the process I have learned many things, like surfing and 101 ways to stalk someone without being noticed. Have fun in … wherever you are!!_

_Yurika-kun_

**I have not yet received a letter from Luna, but my beta, When Night Calls, has informed me to say that she has written to her, saying that she also met a hot guy in Hawaii, and they have gone to Pluto together. She also said that it was kind of awkward, but that it was Luna's life, not hers.**


	6. More Zac Efron and Hunger

Chapter 5

**A/N: chapter 5 is here!! Sorry for the incredibly long wait but we seriously have NO TIME. (cry cry) **

**B/N: ummm…yeah…READ!!!!**

Yurika and Luna lay sprawled out on the floor of the Cullens home. Well, celebrating your hate of Zac Efron IS exhausting. **(B/N: so true)**

When suddenly out of nowhere popped ZAC EFRON!!! who was very mad that they had this party (because he thought everyone should love him)**(B/N: he's almost as egotistical as Edward! Edward: HEY! B/N: well, you ARE egotistical Edward: maybe… -disapears in cloud of smoke- B/N: okaaaaayyyy….)**

Yurika then screamed "AUGH!! MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!"

Luna screamed "EMMETT!! HELP US!!!"

But when Emmett came down...

He screamed and ran away

Then, Emmett decided that the only way to avoid Zac Efron was to go emo, so everyone went emo.

Unfortunatly, Zac Efron thought that it was some kind of trend and became emo, too, causing all the emos in the world to scream in torture and get their lives back together and hide their cake **(A/N: because cake cures emo!!) ****(B/N: everybody knows that!)**

Making Zac Efron the ONLY emo in the world!

But, because Zac Efron is an idiot, he didn't notice when everyone wasn't emo anymore, so he stayed emo.

Finally rid of Zac Efron **A****/N: he was hunted down with torches and pitchforks)****(B/N: YAY TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS!!!!!) **The Cullens (and Yurika and Luna) were now back at science class. Yurika and Luna were deep in conversation when Yurika's stomach growled **(A/N they can still eat even though they're vamps ) **

"Shut up, I already fed you!!" Yurika yelled at her stomach.

"Woah...did you just yell at you stomach??" Bella asked, majorly confuzzled.**(B/N: well, OF COURSE she did! Don't you?)**

**A/N Sorry, it's so short, but we've been incredibly super intellectually (okay, maybe not the last one) busy, and have had no time to write!! But, if you do hate Zac Efron, I am going to be posting stories soon about them! Yay!! Bring on the flames!!!**

**B/N: WOOT! REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Bursting through walls, Gayness, and Ray

When Night Calls

**A/N: Disclaimer-We do not own the **_**Twilight**_** characters, social studies class, Tennessee, Spandex, closets, etc.**

**Although we do own Luna and Yurika :D**

**B/N: and I own Alison's soul! **

**A/N: true**

**Commence Exchange Students-Bursting through Walls, Gayness, and Ray Ray!!**

**THIS IS A SHOUTOUT TO ALL MY FIANCEES! I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND THE POLYGAMY SECT IN MY BASEMENT!!**

**B/N: HUZZAH!! **

Luna and Yurika were in social studies with the Cullens. Luna was presenting her project on Tennessee.

"And this is Gatlinburg." She said.

At this point, Emmett went _slightly_ insane. Okay, very insane.

"WHOO-HOO! GO GATLIMBURG! YEAH!" He shouted. Just then, Rosalie burst through the wall, quite like a superhero! **(A/N in fact, I'm going to make her wear spandex!!) (B/N Uhh…Alison?…are you high on toothpicks again?) (****A/N: ****Maybe…it did just take me 5 tries to type the letter A…) **So, Rosalita burst through a wall in a suit of purple spandex. **(B/N Wait, "Rosalita"?) **Mike then jumped into a closet to hide, while everyone else stared at "Rosalita" in shock. She then dragged Emmett by the ear through the wall. Mike jumped out of the closet and a verily naïve Yurika exclaimed "Mike's out of the closet!!" not realizing what she had said.

(**A/N I thought this would be a good time to announce that I am in love with Jasper. Carry on.)** Jasper then burst through a wall screaming, "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO IS IN LOVE WITH ME AND/OR NARRARATING THIS STORY!!"

Then, their teacher, Ms. Selchan, intervened: "I DEMAND TO KNOW HOW YOU CHILDREAN ARE BREAKING DOWN MY Walls!!" **(B/N Why isn't "Walls" in caps?)**

"Uh…Buddah?"

So then, all the Cullens, Yurika, and Luna, DISAPPEARED!!

**3 hours later…**

Ms. Selchan found them hiding in a closet and screamed: "GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!!" **(B/N Lydia has corrupted me so…)**

After running away from the social studies teacher, these vampires plus one human found themselves in front of Jared's house. Yurika suggested they see if he really is gay…

So, they got Jacob to go over to Jared's while Yurika and Luna hid a bush with a video camera, recording everything. Jared almost immediately began flirting with Jacob because we all know how gay he is (except Yurika, but she's oblivious to everything.) **(B/N: Yurika hasn't spent much time with Lydia, has she?)(A/N nope)**

"So…what's the biggest pencil in the world? …PENNSYLVANIA!!" Jacob's attempts at flirting were somewhat frightening. Although, not according to Jared…

Jared burst out laughing. "Oh Jacob, you're too funny! And so MANLY!!" Then, they linked hands and ran inside. **(B/N LAIR OF THE LEMONS!! We shall stop here, this is rated T after all. Use your imagination!! Unless you're Lydia, who should really stop doing that.)**

Anyways, they all decided to go back to the Cullens house, where they watched the video. A lot. Then Mike popped out of nowhere and said in a dreamy voice "That Jared is hott…."

Which resulted in Yurika having a breakdown from all the gayness. **(A/N No offense to you gays! You rock! –coughI'maYaoifancough-)** **(B/N: seriously, people, we have nothing against gays, we support gays, but we were really hyper during Chinese class…) **Then, she exploded.

Mike got angry and called her a homophobe. Then he began to cry. A lot. "No

one appreciates me!!" He sobbed. Yurika un-exploded and threw a cake at him. "Why'd you throw a cake at me?" he sniffled.

"BECAUSE CAKE CURES EMO!! YAY!!" **(B/N: no offense to emos either! We love you, too!)**

Mike then became freakishly happy and scared everyone and they all hid behind Luna. "What? Why are you hiding behind me? I'm scared, too!" Luna yelled, though no one paid attention. She went up to Mike and gave him Jared's address. He slipped out the door.

When Mike was gone, everything pretty much went back to normal. Esme came out of nowhere and went on a frantic cleaning spree. Bella tried to seduce Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were…busy…Alice took Jasper **(A/N –hearts-) (J/N grr) **shopping, and Luna yelledat Yurikafor blowing up Mars **(N/N: I helped blow up Mars!) (B/N: Naki! Stop interrupting our story!!) (N/N: NEVER!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!)**.

Then, everything changed…

Suddenly, thunder boomed and lightning crashed on the horizon. Then, out of nowhere pooped Ray-Ray! Who said "Life is death, so be nice to me!!" And promptly disappeared.

After several second of silence…

**(A/N Ha HA! Cliffhanger!)**

**(B/N Oh Shnapp!)**

**Just a hint…reviews, faves, and alerts make us very happy!! )**

**B/N: NAKI! GET BACK HERE!! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEEDLE!!**

**N/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! NOT THE NEEDLE!!**

**B/N: J/N stands for Jasper note and N/N stands for Naki note (Naki is my other other half, she;s not that bright…**

**N/N: HEY!!**


End file.
